disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
General Hux
General Hux is a First Order commander and the secondary antagonist in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Among Kylo Ren and Phasma, Hux leads the First Order against the Resistance on behalf of Supreme Leader Snoke, and he is shown to be more loyal to Snoke than Ren, as he shows more of rivalry with the latter. Background Hux is the son of Brendol Hux, a commandment in the Imperial Academy on Arkanis. Born during the last days of the Galactic Empire, Hux grew up learning stories of the Empire and how it saved the galaxy from the Clone Wars, and came to believe it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. When the Empire signed the Galactic Concordance and surrendered to the New Republic, Hux, his father, and other Imperial officers, believed that the New Republic was weak and would never live up to the supreme power of the old Empire. So Hux and other Imperial Officers fled to the Unknown Regions first explored by the Empire, where they would create the First Order, a military and political cabal following the Empire's ideology. Hux achieved military superiority throughout the Order, eventually gaining the rank of General. Personality Hux is young and ambitious. He longs to reveal the full power of the First Order's military to the galaxy, but is held back by those defiant to the Order and the superior might of his peers. He has a rivalry with Kylo especially, despite serving the same cause. He is as, if not more, indifferent to others as Kylo Ren and even Tarkin to the extent where he is very willing to kill hundreds of billions of innocent lives to assert the First Order's power. Unlike his rival, Hux is more precise and tactical in his methods, and collected in commanding his First Order subordinates. A man of science, Hux has little understanding or tolerance of the Force, going as far as considering Kylo Ren's abilities as mystical, and believed his program of training Stormtroopers from infancy was nearly flawless. He also took great pride in the use of Starkiller Base upon his enemies, and was supremely confidant in its abilities. In his relationship to others, Hux constantly vied with Kylo Ren for Snoke's attention. The reason for this in part was due to the fact that Ren's agenda trumped the general's own. Thus, he never let slip a chance to humiliate Kylo in front of Snoke. Appearances ''The Force Awakens'' Hux commanded the Starkiller Base during the time of the film. With the superweapon prepared, Hux informs Snoke of the current success at the base with Kylo Ren, the latter having spent the time trying to search for the rogue BB-8 unit containing information on the lost Jedi Luke Skywalker. Snoke commends Hux and chides Ren for his lack of progress. In the dawn of the Resistance attack, Hux speaks to the assembled troops and demonstrates the weapon's power by destroying several planets at once. When the Resistance later destroys Starkiller base, Hux is ordered by Snoke to retrieve Ren before evacuating and return Ren to Snoke so the latter could finish his training. Trivia *Hux serves as Ren's mercenary, the same way that Boba Fett served as mercenary to Vader. Gallery Hux.jpg|Hux in Starkiller Base. The Force Awakens EW 07.jpg|Hux with Stormtroopers lining up in the background. TarkinPhasma.jpg hux1234.jpg Episode 7 villains.jpg|Hux talking to Kylo Ren Lego Hux.png|Hux's LEGO minifigure Hux on the Starkiller Base.jpeg 9616 StarWars GeneralHux GLAM HiRes.jpg Category:Characters Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Military characters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Generals